Trattoria VS Komik
by Akaikiru no Ryuukaze Ryota
Summary: “Baru kali ini aku memakan Karamel rasa asin, walaupun aku lebih suka yang manis. Tapi ternyata tidak buruk juga. Selain itu… Karamel ini terasa lembut,” ucap Naruto nyengir. “Selembut senyumanmu,” guman Sasuke ekstra pelan. 'Beta-Ed by FBSN' YAOI! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My First Fic! Terinspirasi dari komik 'Love Comic Lesson' © ANAN Mayuki and 'Love in Trattoria' © WASHIO Mie. Gabungan antara keduanya. 8D

**Warning:** AU, OCC, GAJE, YAOI!

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai YAOI! Diharap tidak memaksakan diri untuk membaca!** **DONT LIKE, DONT READ!! OKey?! 8}**

~ Membuat Fic berdasarkan permintaan My Baka Dobe. =.='''''

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Summary: Namikaze Trattoria, restoran yang didirikan oleh Ayah Naruto. Kini dilanda permasalahan besar, yaitu krisis keuangan. Untuk menyelamatkannya, Koki muda karismatik pun dipekerjakan oleh Ayahnya. Sebelumnya, Naruto tidak pernah menduga bahwa Koki itulah yang akan menjadi temannya dalam mewujudkan cita-citanya, yaitu cita-cita menjadi seorang Komikus terkenal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Enjoy!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Naruto POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat sekilas cahaya mentari mulai menerpa wajahku dari celah-celah jendela kamarku yang tidak terbuka sepenuhnya, membuatku terpaksa untuk membuka kedua mataku yang masih sangat berat, tapi dengan sedikit usaha kecil, kedua mataku berhasil terbuka sepenuhnya. Aku pun dapat melihat selembar kain yang melapisi jendela kamarku melambai-lambai tertiup oleh angin sejuk di pagi hari. Aku sedikit membenarkan selimut yang kupakai hanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhku dari hawa dingin yang mulai menyerang tubuhku.

"Hahahahaha…"

Samar-samar kudengar suara tertawa beberapa orang yang membaur menjadi satu. Karena terusik dengan suara tawa itu, aku pun sekali lagi terbangun dari tidurku dan segera berjalan menuju pintu kamarku yang sedikit terbuka dengan malas. Saat aku sudah berhasil keluar dari kamarku, kulihat seseorang yang sedang tertawa renyah berhadapan dengan ayahku di ruang tamu.

'Siapa dia?' kataku dalam hati.

Didorong rasa penasaran, aku pun menghampiri ayahku dan orang yang belum aku kenal itu. Dan setelah sampai, aku pun disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari ayahku dan wajah datar dari orang yang… tampan? Yah, dia memang tampan, dengan rambut mirip seperti –err, kalau digambarkan memang seperti pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan, dan ia mempunyai bola mata berwarna hitam. Dan mungkin umurnya sebaya denganku. 14 tahun.

"Ayah, dia ini siapa?" kataku sembari menunjuk orang tersebut.

"Koki baru di restoran kita," kata ayahku.

Tentu saja aku dibuat kaget dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan ayahku barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa restoran kami sedang dalam masa krisis keuangan. Dan untuk apa ayahku memperkerjakan koki baru di restoran kami? Bagaimana cara untuk menggajinya?

"Tenang saja Naruto, soal keuangan bisa kita pikirkan nanti. Benarkan Uchiha-san?" kata ayahku yang sukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ya, Minato-san," katanya.

"Kalian belum kenalan 'kan? Ayo Naruto, sini!" perintah Ayahku.

Aku mendekat ke arah orang itu dan berhenti di hadapannya. Lalu kuulurkan tangan kananku kepadanya. Mata onyx-nya pun bertemu dengan mata biru milikku. Sekilas kami saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya aku merasakan uluran tanganku disambut olehnya. Dia pun berdiri berhadapan denganku masih dalam keadaan seperti tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke," katanya singkat.

"Namikaze Naruto," balasku seraya tersenyum lebar.

Dia pun melepaskan tanganku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kananku.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum menyambut tamu, baumu sangat tidak enak," bisiknya yang berhasil membuatku mematung saat itu juga.

Ia pun berjalan meninggalkanku. Tapi sebelum itu ia sempat berkata…

"Saya pamit undur diri, Minato-san. Siang nanti saya akan datang ke restoran Namikaze milik anda," katanya yang mungkin mendapat anggukan dari ayahku.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Sasuke-san," kata ayahku.

Dan sosoknya pun menghilang.

"Ayah…" kataku pelan.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"PECAT UCHIHA-SAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA!!!" teriakku tanpa jeda sekali pun. Bahkan kaca-kaca jendela dirumahku sempat retak menerima suara indahku. Dan kulihat ayahku juga menutup kedua telinganya. Pagi hari yang sangat menyebalkan.

###

**TRATTORIA VS KOMIK**

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakiku di sepanjang jalan yang kulalui. Bahkan perlakuanku ini sempat membuat beberapa orang melirikku dan ada yang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang berhasil membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

Lama kuberjalan tak terasa aku sudah berada di area sekolahku, tepatnya di bagian depannya. Menghela nafas aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat tertunda. Di pagi buta seperti ini memang belum terlalu banyak siswa-siswa yang sudah memeriahkan sekolah ini. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan lumayan sepinya setiap lorong-lorong yang kulalui. Seperti hanya diriku saja yang satu-satunya makluk hidup yang berada di sini. Sungguh sangat membosankan.

Aku berhenti tepat di pintu kelasku, kulihat sebuah papan coklat bertuliskan 'Kelas X A' menghiasi pintu itu. dan tanpa berpikir panjang, aku masuk ke ruangan kelas tersebut. Karena memang ruangan itu adalah kelasku. Di sana aku mendapati teman-teman perempuanku sedang berkumpul seperti membicarakan sesuatu. Yah, dengan kata lain bergosip. Memang itu 'kan kegiatan para wanita? Tiada hari tanpa bergosip.

Aku pun berjalan kembali menuju mejaku yang berada di paling belakang, dalam empat barisan sejajar, mejaku terletak tepat di pojok kanan. Saat aku melewati perempuan teman sekelasku tersebut, aku sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang menyebut-nyebut dua kata… 'murid baru'.

Mau tak mau setelah aku sampai di mejaku dan duduk di kursiku, pembicaraan yang dibicarakan oleh teman perempuanku tadi berhasil membuatku penasaran. Tapi karena tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu jauh, aku segera membuang jauh-jauh rasa penasaran itu dari diriku. Dengan helaan nafas kecil, aku membuka tas berwarna hitamku dan mengeluarkan buku catatanku.

Bukan buku pelajaran, tapi sesuatu yang membuatku merasa hidup. Catatan yang isinya berupa gambar adegan-adegan yang terkumpul menjadi satu, dan kalimat-kalimat perkataan yang menyisakan kesempurnaan catatan itu. Komik. Yah, salah satu hobiku adalah membuat komik, dan catatan itu adalah komik hasil jerih payahku selama ini. Sesuatu paling berharga. Dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi Komikus terkenal.

"Yo Nar!!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara yang memanggil namaku, dan aku melihat sesosok laki-laki seumuranku sedang melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arahku dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku pun menunjukkan cengiran khasku dan menepuk lumayan keras pada telapak tangan kanannya.

"Watsap Man!"

"Yoi Bro! Sedang apa kau?!" katanya sekaligus bertanya kepadaku.

Aku pun menarik kembali tanganku dan menatap ke catatanku. Orang yang mempunyai nama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu pun ikut melirik ke arah pandanganku tertuju. Dan dia pun sedikit menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu kiriku pelan.

"Jangan sampai Guru-Guru itu mengetahui tentang hal ini Naruto, atau aku yakin catatanmu ini akan dibakar sekaligus kau akan mendapat hukuman," kata Kiba yang kusambut dengan senyuman miris.

Aku tahu, kalau di SMA Mizu Konoha School ini dilarang membuat hal-hal yang seperantara dengan komik yang kubuat ini. Dan mungkin bagi mereka, komik-komik dan lain halnya ini adalah mainan semata. Tapi sesungguhnya mereka tidak tahu makna dari benda-benda yang mereka anggap 'mainan' itu. Dan seenaknya membuat peraturan yang menggelikan.

"Bagaimana dengan Akamaru?" tanyaku pelan. Akamaru adalah anjing kesayangan Kiba, baru-baru ini kuketahui bahwa Kiba terbukti bersalah karena membawa hewan peliharaan ke sekolah, dan malangnya bagi Akamaru, Akamaru 'disita' oleh kepala sekolah di sini. Dan informasi setelah itu adalah saat Akamaru dikembalikan, keadaannya sudah memprihatinkan.

Kiba hanya terdiam, tapi tanpa butuh waktu yang lama bibirnya pun terbuka.

"Kondisinya masih labil."

Aku hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pasrah. Aku sangat mengerti perasaan Kiba saat ini. Memangnya siapa yang tidak marah kalau sesuatu yang berharga direnggut seseorang?

Grrttt… Grrrrtt… Grrrrt…

Bel tiga kali berturut-turut pun menyudahi pembicaraan singkat kami. Tanpa kusadari, kelas yang menjadi tempatku untuk menuntut ilmu telah terisi oleh berpuluh-puluh orang yang merupakan teman sekelasku. Dan kulihat sekarang Kiba sedang terduduk lesu di mejanya yang paling belakang, pojok kiri. Dipeluk oleh laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut mirip daun nanas.

Nara Shikamaru, kekasihnya. Tidak aneh untukku melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Sudah sekian banyak pasangan-pasangan seperti itu yang kulihat, bahkan perempuan dan perempuan pun menjadi sepasang kekasih juga ada di kelasku ini. Pemandangan biasa.

Kumasukkan kembali catatanku kedalam tasku, berjaga-jaga agar jangan sampai guru-guru itu mengetahuinya. Lalu kukeluarkan kembali buku-buku yang lainnya dari dalam tasku dan meletakkannya di mejaku. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, kulihat seorang guru memasuki kelas ini dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya. Dan kalau kuingat, bukannya tadi dia belum mengucapkan 'salam' seperti biasanya? Guru macam apa itu?

Kuperhatikan dia membaca buku kecil bersampul oranye. Gosip-gosip yang kudengar, buku itu adalah salah satu buku 'best seller' yang ditujukan untuk pria-pria 18 tahun ke atas. Memang sih, aku dan dia tidak ada sangkut-pautnya. Dan juga kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Mungkin aku harus membiarkan guru bernama Hatake Kakashi ini. Dari pada aku pusing sendiri memikirkannya?

**End of Naruto POV**

Keadaan di kelas X A itu lama-kelamaan menjadi sangat berisik dan tidak terkendali. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada usaha apa pun yang dilakukan oleh guru itu yang hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan murid-muridnya. Naruto hanya tertunduk lesu di mejanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya. Dengan perlahan, ia pun menutup matanya dan menarik nafas lalu membuangnya dengan teratur.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!" kata Kakashi sembari tepuk tangan untuk menenangkan keadaan kelas yang sempat tidak teratur. Murid-murid pun langsung terdiam, menghentikan segala aktivitas yang sempat mereka lakukan.

Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan perlakuan gurunya itu, langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangnya, sedikit memandang kabur ke arah gurunya. Matanya segera melebar saat retina matanya mulai menangkap sesosok manusia yang berdiri kokoh di samping kanan gurunya. Mulutnya pun terbuka lebar mengiringi matanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya. Hatinya terasa terbakar dan darahnya seakan mendidih membawa rasa panas di seluruh sekujur tubuhnya melihat manusia itu. Manusia yang berhasil membuatnya ingin mati saat itu juga, dengan perasaan yang bagai ingin menuju pintu emas terisi keterpurukkan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kakashi tegas.

Orang tersebut mengangguk.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bekas murid di SMA Hi Konoha School," katanya dengan angkuh membawa aura ketakutan sekaligus keterkaguman bagi kaum hawa. Sayangnya pernyataan aura kedualah yang berhasil mengusai sebagian banyak murid-murid di sini.

"Seputar kehidupanmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu mengetahuinya," kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas di balik masker silver yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, lalu ia pun berkata, "silahkan duduk Uchiha-san, selamat datang dan semoga kau bisa menerima keadaan kelas yang seperti ini."

"Terserah apa yang ingin anda katakan, Hatake-sensei," kata Sasuke tanpa rasa sopan secuil pun, dan meninggalkan begitu saja gurunya yang sempat naik darah atas perlakuannya. Sasuke pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya tanpa menyapa siapa pun yang ada di dekatnya.

'Ini orang apa-apaan sih? Oh… apa karena kelakuannya itu dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya? Heh! Pantas saja!' pikir Naruto.

Dan pagi hari dikelas Naruto diawali dengan kedatangan murid baru. Dan ingat, dengan membawa perlakuannya yang tidak ada bagusnya.

###

Jam istirahat telah tiba, waktunya bagi murid-murid untuk merilekskan kembali otak-otak mereka yang terasa berat dengan keluar dari ruang kelas mereka. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka memilih ruangan bernama kantin untuk menjadi persinggahan mereka selanjutnya. Tidak ketinggalan juga Naruto yang sedikit terburu-buru memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya, dan setelah merasa kegiatannya selesai, ia pun keluar dari kelasnya tanpa memandang sedikit pun ke murid baru yang sedang sibuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh bibir-bibir murid perempuan yang baru dikenalnya.

'Masuk di hari pertama saja sudah seperti itu, bagaimana di hari-hari selanjutnya? Oh… mungkin semua murid perempuan di sekolah ini akan termakan oleh ketampanannya yang memuakkan itu!' runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

Bukannya dia iri dengan keadaan Sasuke yang langsung terkenal dalam sekejap di kelasnya, ia cuma kesal dengan tingkah-laku si Uchiha satu itu. Yang paling banyak hal-hal buruklah yang melekat pada dirinya. Membuat hari-hari indah Naruto tercemar oleh kehadirannya. Naruto berjalan menuju ke kantin, dan setelah sampai, ia segera memesan makanan favoritnya.

Makanan yang berisikan mie dengan kuah yang dicampurkan dengan bumbu-bumbu berkualitas, menambah rasa sedap di setiap lahapannya, dihiasi dengan irisan tiga daging yang saling menimpa kawan masing-masing, berserta taburan bawang dan sledri di atasnya. Ramen.

Mungkin sedikit meralat tentang pernyataan 'di setiap lahapannya' untuk melukiskan keadaan Naruto sekarang. Karena saat ini, Naruto menghabiskan makanannya dalam satu lahapan, dan setelah itu, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan mangkok bekas ramennya yang sudah kosong.

###

Jam istirahat telah selesai, waktunya bagi murid-murid untuk kembali mengisi otak mereka dengan materi-materi yang membuat pusing kepala, setidaknya itu anggapan Naruto. Naruto dengan malas-malasan berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang tinggal lima langkah lagi di hadapannya. Setelah dirinya berhasil masuk di kelasnya, ia terkejut dan segera berlari ke arah mejanya saat melihat isi-isi di dalam tasnya berserakkan di atas mejanya. Yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah buku catatan itu. Masa bodoh dengan buku-buku atau apa pun benda lainnya yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan buku catatannya.

Ia menjadi panik karena benda yang berusaha dilindunginya tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan perasaan yang berkecamuk di bagian dalam dadanya. Tak terasa matanya sedikit memanas, dan mukanya memerah seiring dengan perasaan sedih, kesal, dan marah yang menjadi satu. Dia memukul dinding tembok yang berada di sampingnya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya berulang kali. Darah segar pun keluar dari asal luka yang robek, tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan terus memukulkan kepalan tangannya.

Kegiatannya baru berhenti beberapa lama kemudian saat benda yang dicarinya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, dipengang oleh tangan putih pucat seseorang. Naruto segera menengadahkan kepalanya berhadapan dengan muka miliknya. Dan sekarang kemarahannya menjadi memuncak karena ia tahu siapa yang mencuri buku catatannya. Ia berniat memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah yang menurutnya memuakkan itu, tapi kegiatannya langsung berhenti saat sebuah kata meluncur lewat mulutnya.

"Keren,"

Dan Naruto benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya.

"A-apa k-kau bilang?" kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Apakah perlu kuulangi? Tak kusangka komik sebagus ini yang membuat adalah orang sebaka Dobe sepertimu," kata Sasuke.

"Kau! Kau ini! Kenapa kau mengambil buku catatanku seenaknya saja?! Dan lihat! Sekarang barang-barangku berantakan gara-gara ulahmu itu!" bentak Naruto sambil mengambil kembali buku catatannya secara kasar dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak terima dicaci-maki seperti itu langsung mendorong Naruto hingga punggung Naruto bersentuhan secara keras dengan tembok yang berada di belakangnya, dan tubuh Naruto pun dalam satu waktu sudah terhimpit antara tembok dan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke secara kasar menyentuh dagu Naruto dan langsung mempertemukan belahan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Naruto yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam, tapi karena merasa dilecehkan oleh orang yang baru saja dikenalnya ini. Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan memukul wajah Sasuke keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?! Apakah kau sudah gila?!! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal itu kepadaku!" seru Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke memegangi pipi kanannya yang dicium oleh kepalan tangan Naruto. Sasuke hendak membalas pukulan Naruto, tapi niatnya ia urungkan karena segerombolan orang-orang penghuni kelas ini selain dirinya dan Naruto sudah kembali dari 'istirahatnya'. Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas yang terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Dan setelah kejadian itu, ia bersumpah akan membalas perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya.

###

Pulang sekolah, Naruto segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan mejanya. Sebelum itu, ia sempat melirik ke arah meja yang berada di depan mejanya. Dan tidak terlalu terkejut karena orang yang duduk di situ tidak ada di tempatnya, karena dari 15 menit yang lalu sebelum jam pelajaran terakhir selesai, ia sudah meminta izin kepada guru yang mengajar untuk pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Entah apa yang ia jadikan alasan untuk bisa meninggalkan kelas ini. Apa pedulinya dengan orang yang telah melecehkannya?

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju ke meja itu. Dimasukkannya benda-benda yang masih bertebaran di meja itu ke dalam tas biru gelap milik Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak ingin menyangkal perasaannya sekarang.

Walaupun ia sempat dilecehkannya, tapi dia juga sudah memuji hasil karya yang sangat dibanggakannya. Tersenyum kecil ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja Sasuke. Membawa dua tas sekaligus di kedua pundaknya. Miliknya dan milik Sasuke. Ia berniat akan meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Dan membuang jauh-jauh kejadian 'melecehkan' Sasuke dari hidupnya.

###

Sekitar satu jam lebih ia berjalan memutari sekolah, menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke kepada orang-orang yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Tetapi jawaban yang mereka lontarkan selalu saja membuat Naruto kecewa. Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di kursi terbuat dari kayu yang diletakkan di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sempat kaku, lalu menebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru-penjuru taman itu.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang saat dia samar-samar mendengar suara keributan dari arah belakang. Di sana ia melihat segerombolan laki-laki yang umurnya tidak jauh berbeda darinya sedang terlibat perkelahian hebat. Pada awalnya Naruto tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan mereka, tapi ia terpaksa harus melakukannya karena orang yang dicarinya sendari tadi ikut terlibat dalam perkelahian itu. Naruto berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke berada, meninggalkan tasnya dan tas Sasuke di kursi taman itu. Sedikit lompatan kecil pada pagar yang menjadi penghalang langkahnya, akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di tempat Sasuke berada. Naruto pun menahan orang yang hendak memukul Sasuke dari belakang. Punggungnya pun bertemu dengan punggung Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?!! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" bentak Sasuke seraya memukul perut laki-laki yang menjadi lawannya.

"Urusanmu juga urusanku Teme! Jangan banyak bicara lagi! Kita selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan segera melanjutkan aksinya. Ia kembali menyerang lawannya dengan memukul telak pada mukanya, lalu menendang keras pada bagian perutnya hingga lawannya jatuh terkapar di tanah. Ia berhasil menghidar dari pukulan tangan lawannya yang satunya lagi yang tertuju di kepalanya. Sasuke memanfaatkan kejadian itu dengan mencengkram erat lengan orang yang menjadi lawannya sekarang dan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke tanah, sedikit mendengar rintihan miris dari sang lawan.

Sedangkan Naruto memukul dada lawannya dan menendang bagian 'pribadi' kebanggaan para lelaki, dengan suksesnya membuat lawan Naruto mengaduh kesakitan seraya memegangi 'kepunyaannya'. Naruto tersenyum sumringah dan sekali lagi menendang kaki kanan lawannya hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Naruto meringis kesakitan karena mendapat pukulan lumayan keras di punggungnya, ia berbalik dan memukul tepat di bagian perutnya berulang kali. Darah pekat pun dimuntahkan olehnya, mengenai seragam yang Naruto pakai, lalu terjatuh lemas ke tanah menyusul teman-temannya.

Pukulan berikutnya dari lawan yang sekarang berhadapan dengan Naruto berhasil ditangkis oleh Sasuke dari belakang, Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa Sasuke memukul dan menendang bagian tubuh lawannya hingga lawannya itu tidak mempunyai sisa kekuatan lagi. Naruto memberikan sebuah bonus dengan menyumbangkan tendangan mautnya ke punggung lawan mereka.

Setelah memastikan lawan mereka sudah tidak berkutik lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju ke arah taman dan Naruto sebagai pemimpin jalan mereka. Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, mereka pun sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat Naruto beristirahat tadi.

Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol minuman berisikan air putih dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan sigap lalu segera membuka tutup botol itu dan segera meminum isinya. Naruto melemparkan cengirannya ke arah Sasuke dan menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi di belakangnya.

"Ouh!" ringis Naruto sembari mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyenderkan punggunya ke kursi.

"Kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke melempar botol yang sudah habis isinya ke arah Naruto yang sukses menangkapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya nyeri biasa kok!" kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi sangat hening. Sasuke dan Naruto juga berkelana ke dunianya masing-masing. Terik matahari di siang hari menerpa kulit mereka dari atas, angin mengikutsertakan dirinya dengan berhembus kencang menerbangkan beberapa lembar daun-daun yang terpaksa meninggalkan induknya.

"Teme," panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf,"

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf tentang kejadian buku catatan itu, waktu itu aku memang-"

"Tak perlu dilanjutkan, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadamu karena tanpa seizinmu, aku mengambil salah satu barangmu, aku tidak tau kalau itu adalah barang yang sangat berharga bagimu."

Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata Sasuke juga memandangnya, mereka pun sedikit mendekatkan dirinya dan mempertemukan telapak tangan kanan mereka sejajar dengan arah pandang mereka.

"Teman!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Naruto sekali lagi menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyum itu segera menjadi seringai licik, ia pun mendekat ke arah Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya. Seperti mengulangi kejadian di pagi hari antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf tentang 'ciuman' yang kuberikan padamu, karena aku sangat menikmatinya," bisik Sasuke yang berhasil membuat muka Naruto memerah dan menjadi kaku dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sasuke pun segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto seraya membawa tasnya. Naruto masih terdiam. Tapi saat menyadari sesuatu, ia berteriak-

"BAKA TEME!!!" teriaknya sembari mengejar Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Maafkan saya kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Saya mohon bantuanya dari Senpai-senpai sekalian. Partisipasi anda sangat saya butuhkan. 8D

Saya mohon do'a agar saya dan teman-teman yang sebentar lagi akan menjalankan Semester akhir bisa melewatinya tanpa halangan sedikit pun. 8D Berjuanglah teman-teman sekalian!! 8 )

Dan setelah itu, ayo kita kembali membuat karya-karya yang berkualitas dan tunjukkan pada dunia kalau kita BISA!!! 8) *digampar*

Review??

Flame?? –Dengan catatan harus berkualitas 8p *digaplok*

Review??? 8DD

**Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna**8 )


	2. Chapter 2

**Abal Note: **_**'Beta-Ed by FBSN'**_

Terinspirasi dari Komik 'Love Comic Lesson' © ANAN Mayuki, 'Love in Trattoria' © WASHIO Mie dan 'Kicthen Princess' © Natsumi Ando & Miyuki Kobayasi. Gabungan antara ketiganya.

Spesial thanks for Kak Megu a.k.a Agen Megu yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk memBeta Fict milik saya. 8) *hug''* *digaplok Kak Megu*

DiBeta itu ternyata menyenangkan!!! 8D Saya jadi tahu letak kesalahan saya dalam menulis Fict, ^__^

Jika ada yang berminat untuk memBetakan Fict, silahkan hubungi FBSN! Kami para Agen siap membantu Anda! =) *ceritanya promosi* *ditendang*

**Warning:** AU, OOC, GAJE, YAOI, Jangan nanya mengapa nama dan resep di Fic ini sama dengan resep di Komik Kicthen Princess! Karena Fic ini terinspirasi dari situ juga! Saya sebagai cowok mana tahu tentang masak-memasak! D8

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai YAOI! Diharap tidak memaksakan diri untuk membaca!** **DONT LIKE, DONT READ!! OKey?! 8}**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Legenda Shinrigaku © Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka (My Dobe).

Story © Me

Rating: T

Summary: Namikaze Trattoria, restoran yang didirikan oleh Ayah Naruto. Kini dilanda permasalahan besar, yaitu krisis keuangan. Untuk menyelamatkannya, Koki muda karismatik pun dipekerjakan oleh Ayahnya. Sebelumnya, Naruto tidak pernah menduga bahwa Koki itulah yang akan menjadi temannya dalam mewujudkan cita-citanya, yaitu cita-cita menjadi seorang Komikus terkenal.

["Baru kali ini aku memakan Karamel rasa asin, walaupun aku lebih suka yang manis. Tapi ternyata tidak buruk juga. Selain itu… Karamel ini terasa lembut," ucap Naruto nyengir.

"Selembut senyumanmu," guman Sasuke ekstra pelan.]

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sore hari telah tiba, awan senja mewarnai birunya langit yang telah tua. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengiringi langkah Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan raut wajah kesal, namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak tahu. Atau malah pura-pura tak tahu? Entahlah. Yang pasti Naruto terus saja kesal mengingat keperjakaan bibirnya diambil secara paksa tanpa seizinnya.

"Huah~ Sore-sore sejuk begini kok rasanya malah panas ya?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto semakin kesal.

Sedikit lagi mereka berdua akan segera sampai di restoran milik Ayah Naruto. Tapi Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah toko buku dan alat tulis di seberang jalan. Saat merasa ada yang janggal, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto, mendapati diri Naruto yang terus memandangi sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mendekati Naruto sambil mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Ah! Tidak apa. Ayo Teme!" ajak Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Secepat kecepatan cahaya, Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Naruto langsung menoleh sambil memandang aneh pada diri Sasuke yang melakukan gerakkan tiba-tiba itu.

~#*#*#~

xXx TRATTORIA VS KOMIK xXx

[Keras Kepala x Keras Hati]

"Ada apa?" Kini Naruto-lah yang bertanya.

"Ikut aku," kata Sasuke menyeret Naruto menyeberangi jalan.

Naruto ingin menolak, tetapi akhirnya dia tidak bisa ketika mengetahui kemana Sasuke membawanya pergi. Yaitu ke toko buku dan alat tulis yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Karena tidak percaya diri memasuki toko itu, Naruto menggeret tangannya pelan, membuat Sasuke harus menggenggam pergelangan Naruto lebih erat. Naruto memandang takjub mendapati betapa mewahnya toko buku dan alat tulis tersebut. Memang sudah lama Naruto ingin masuk ke sini, tapi keterbatasan dana yang ada membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Daripada nantinya dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk membeli apa pun yang diinginkan?

Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke lantai dua. Dimana ada banyak sekali alat-alat tulis bermerk. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Naruto dan Sasuke gunakan untuk menaiki lift, pintu lift mulai terbuka ke kanan-kiri, menampilkan isi yang disuguhkan di lantai tersebut. Naruto menelan ludah paksa melihat beberapa alat tulis yang menarik perhatiannya. Tentu saja yang ada kaitannya dengan membuat komik. Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sasuke mengambil tindakan dengan mengambil alat-tulis-entah-apa-itu yang Sasuke tidak ketahui.

"Eh? Kamu mau melakukan apa dengan itu, Teme?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sasuke balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ini namanya Maru-pen," jelas Naruto mengambil alat tulis bernama Maru-pen tersebut dari tangan Sasuke, "digunakan untuk membuat garis yang detail," lanjutnya sambil memainkan Maru-pen.

"Kalau begitu beli saja," kata Sasuke merampas Maru-pen, memasukkannya di kantong plastik tebal yang ia bawa.

"Eh Teme!"

"Biar aku yang bayar," kata Sasuke cepat.

"Eh!? Ta-tapi…"

"Apa lagi yang diperlukan untuk membuat komik?" tanya Sasuke mengamati benda-benda yang tidak dikenalnya.

Naruto menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Sasuke. Dia tak menduga bahwa orang yang mengecup bibirnya kini begitu baik padanya, sampai-sampai membelikan alat-alat yang ia idam-idamkan.

Terima kasih, pasti dua kata itu akhirnya akan dia ucapkan nanti. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah dia harus memilih-milih benda yang diinginkan, walaupun rasa sungkan masih juga membayangi.

Naruto mengambil alat yang dia perlukan dan menaruhnya di kantong plastik yang dibawa Sasuke. Setelah itu, dia mengajak Sasuke ke tempat khusus bagian kertas. Sasuke sempat bingung mendapati Naruto menoleh ke sana-sini seperti orang kebingungan, lantas dia pun menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, membuat orang yang bersangkutan menoleh pada dirinya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto kembali melihat-lihat beberapa kertas.

"Kamu ini mencari apa sih? Kalau hanya kertas tinggal ambil yang mana saja, 'kan ?" kata Sasuke mengambil asal beberapa lembar kertas sambil menyodorkannya di hadapan Naruto.

"Kamu ini… tidak bisa sembarang kertas untuk membuat komik. Walaupun iya pasti hasilnya akan jauh berbeda," jelas Naruto sembari terus mencari kertas yang diinginkannya, menyisakan Sasuke yang mengangguk paham. "Ah! Ini dia!" seru Naruto senang sambil mengambil beberapa lembar kertas.

"Apa bedanya dengan kertas yang lain?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tentu saja beda, Teme. Kertas naskah seperti ini bisa dipakai untuk komik, kertas tebal berkualitas pula. Selain itu juga ada kertas lainnya, yaitu kertas kent," kata Naruto dengan senang, "tapi biasanya aku memakai kertas ukuran standar B4," lanjutnya sambil memasukkan berlembar-lembar kertas di kantong plastik.

"Oh… jadi begitu ya? Ada lagi?" tanya Sasuke melirik kantong plastik yang hampir penuh.

"Ng… sepertinya tidak ada lagi," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kubayar," kata Sasuke hendak pergi meninggalkan Naruto, tapi segera terhenti saat Naruto memegang lengannya. "Ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tidak," Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "hanya saja…" Perkataan Naruto terpotong. Tersungging di bibirnya sebuah senyum, lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke cepat.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka kamu sebaik ini, dan maaf sempat menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak," kata Naruto sembari menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke memang terkejut, tapi dia tak dapat mengelak bahwa dia sangat senang mendapat kejutan manis dari Naruto. Dengan kesempatan yang ada, diraihnya kepala pirang Naruto… dan entah sejak kapan bibirnya sudah mendarat di kening Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menikmati buaian sang Uchiha yang disuguhkan pada dirinya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa hal yang mereka lakukan berhasil membuat beberapa orang di sana membulatkan mata dan mulut secara berjamaah. Bahkan ada beberapa rombongan gadis-gadis yang memotret adegan tersebut… mungkin gadis-gadis itu adalah Fujoshi? Entahlah…

Dengan mengakhiri ciuman sayang, Sasuke mengacak-acak kepala Naruto gemas. Setelah itu, dia pun meninggalkan Naruto yang sedikit mengukir senyum di bibirnya. Naruto menghela nafas dan melihat ke sekitar, agaknya terkejut mendapati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Lantas Naruto menghampiri salah satu gadis berambut pirang diekor satu ke belakang.

"Ma-maaf, ini ada apa ya? Mengapa semua orang menjadikan saya pusat perhatian?" tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Karena ini!" seru gadis pirang itu senang sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar sempurna. Dengan gerakkan patah-patah, dia melirik gadis pirang tersebut.

"Ahaha~ akhirnya ada pasangan Shonen Ai yang kufoto!" seru gadis pirang itu senang sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya dari tangan Naruto, dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung seketika.

"A…" Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"APA YANG TADI KULAKUKAN DENGAN SI TEME ITU!!?" teriak Naruto histeris, hingga akhirnya dia seutuhnya menjadi pusat perhatian, termasuk Sasuke yang pura-pura tak mengerti apa-apa.

###

"Ayah~ aku pulang~!!" seru Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa.

"Selamat datang Naru-kun," sambut ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Selamat malam, Minato-san."

Mendengar yang sudah tak asing lagi itu, Minato mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara. Sang Namikaze lalu mengakhirinya dengan seulas senyum saat mengetahui siapa yang sempat mengucap salam kepadanya.

"Ah… selamat malam, Uchiha-san," sapa Minato tersenyum ramah, "mari silahkan duduk," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto, sedangkan Naruto langsung mengambil status siaga seolah mendapat lampu peringatan dari Sasuke. Minato hanya menggelengkan kepala cepat, setelah itu dia kembali tenggelam dalam kegiatannya membaca koran.

"Maaf Minato-san, apakah anda sudah menentukan menu apa yang akan kita pakai untuk besok?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Minato menghela nafas sambil melipat koran, "Menurutmu menu spesial apa yang paling bagus? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ingin membuat apa," kata Minato meletakkan koran tersebut di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kalau Rice Cake?" usul Sasuke, "selain banyak manfaat bagi tubuh dan rasanya enak, Rice Cake juga baik untuk para gadis yang melakukan diet berlebihan. Apalagi bentuknya yang simple, dapat dipotong sesuai kehendak. Saya yakin akan banyak yang menyukainya karena sekarang sedang musimnya para gadis untuk diet. Dan sepertinya besok adalah puncaknya para gadis untuk mengakhiri acara diet mereka," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan kening sekilas, "Tunggu dulu, bukannya Restoran milik kita itu Restoran a la Perancis ya, Ayah? Kenapa makanannya bukan asli buatan Perancis?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dobe, tidak selamanya Restoran Perancis itu hanya menjual makanan a la Perancis 'kan ? Kalau tidak suka, tidak usah berkomentar banyak-banyak dan sok pintar begitu deh," kata Sasuke seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja dengan malas.

'Ugh! Nyolot amat sih ini orang?! Kalau bukan rekan kerja Ayah, sudah kutendang jauh-jauh hari kamu!' batin Naruto geram. "Baiklah Uchiha-Teme-san! Bukannya telinga anda masih waras untuk mendengar pertanyaan saya tadi dilontarkan untuk siapa?!" kata Naruto sedikit ada tekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Hn. Bukan urusanku," kata Sasuke singkat.

Minato rupanya harus menjadi tokoh Tritagonis dalam drama ini. Dengan menopang dagu, dia menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah, baiklah. Naruto, besok menu spesial di Restoran kita adalah Rice Cake seperti kata Uchi—"

"Sasuke. Panggil Sasuke saja, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi rekan kerja. Tak perlu perlakuan dan kata yang formal," ucap Sasuke cepat.

'Beneran mau dipanggang 'tu pantat ayam! Tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali!' batin Naruto makin geram.

Minato mengangguk, "Sasuke. Sekiranya apa yang cocok untuk hidangan pembuka dan pencuci mulut?"

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak. "Rassy dan Yoghurt Mousse," ujar Sasuke, "Sama-sama baik untuk memperlancar fungsi pencernaan lambung. Bermanfaat juga untuk mempermudah diet mereka."

"Intinya hanya makanan untuk para gadis?" kata Naruto mengerucutkan bibir.

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Naruto, "Apa? Mau protes?! Keduanya juga ada sangkutpautnya dengan Perancis, dan tidak hanya para gadis yang memakannya. Laki-laki, anak-anak bahkan kamu juga bisa memakannya sampai perutmu meledak!" seru Sasuke sedikit membentak.

'Aku menyesal pernah memandangnya baik!' batin Naruto lagi.

Minato lagi-lagi menghela nafas, "Hm? Yah… kita coba. Oh yah Naruto, mulai besok kau akan menjadi Pelayan di Restoran kita," ucap Minato memandang Naruto.

"APA!!? AYAH BECANDA 'kan ?!!" seru Naruto syok mendengar permintaan sang Ayah.

Tentu saja. Mengapa tidak? Sebenarnya dia juga senang dapat berguna dalam membantu pekerjaan sang Ayah. Tetapi mengapa tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan? Agaknya Naruto kali ini hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tidak sopan berteriak malam hari begini, Naruto!" kata Minato memukul kepala pirang Naruto dengan bantal.

"Dasar bodoh! terima saja nasibmu menjadi Pelayan!" kata Sasuke mencibir.

"HEH??" ucap Naruto melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai.

Minato kembali menghela nafas ketika mempunyai firasat akan terjadi 'kencan manis' antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

###

Malam hari yang gelap. Terlihat di salah satu sudut rumah Namikaze, sesosok pemuda pirang yang membuka pintu kulkas. Dilihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya dia sedikit memerlukan sebuah hiburan kecil. Diambilnya sekaleng kopi dingin dan membawanya ke meja, tempat dimana dia sedang melakukan kegiatan favoritnya. Membuat Komik. Naruto membuka penutup kaleng dan segera memindahkan isinya ke dalam perutnya sendiri. Setelah isinya sudah habis, Naruto membuang kaleng tersebut ke tong sampah terdekat. Dia mendudukkan diri kembali di kursi kayu. Mulai mempelajari lebih mendalam tentang kegiatan yang akan dia lanjutkan.

Naruto mengambil pensil, menggoreskan ujung terlancip batang kecil itu di atas kertas putih, berusaha membuat sensasi baru di antara corat-coret garis yang mendominasi. Penghapus bebentuk kotak persegi pun dia ambil, digosokkannya di atas kertas ketika ada kesalahan dalam mencoret sketsa kasarnya. Tidak lupa dia juga mengambil sebuah penggaris, menggunakannya dengan harapan yang lebih baik. Jika diperdetail lebih terperinci, terlepas dari tiga alat pokok utama, akan lebih banyak penjelasan yang tak perlu dibahas.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu mungkin?"

Suara amat familiar. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek mendapati sosok Sasuke sudah mendudukkan diri di kursi, memandangi hasil gambarannya yang belum terbilang sempurna. Tak peduli, Sasuke mengambil pena di samping penggaris, lalu memainkannya dengan cuma-cuma. Berhasil membuat Naruto menggeram marah seraya merampas pena itu dari pegangan Sasuke.

"Inikah yang namanya membantu? Mempermainkan peralatan ini dengan tidak niat?" ejek Naruto.

"Oh yah? Setidaknya hal ini bisa membuatmu berbicara, walaupun harus kupancing terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke menopang dagu.

Naruto mendengus, "Bisakah kau membantuku dengan hal yang berguna?" ujar Naruto kembai memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada komik yang dia buat.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedikit menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak membantu Naruto, melainkan hanya mengganggu kegiatannya saja. Sasuke sedang lemot atau apa? Baru menyadari hal itu sekarang. Kadang seorang Uchiha sekalipun bisa saja baru menyadari sesuatu. Bukannya dia tetap manusia biasa? Yang sedikit diberi kelebihan tersendiri?

Dengan mengabaikan segalanya, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas. Dia membuka pintu dan mengotak-atik benda di dalamnya. Naruto melirik sekilas pada Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala meihat Sasuke membawa apalah-itu-yang-pasti-dia-tidak-tahu keluar dari kulkas. Tanpa mau memperdulikan, Naruto lagi-lagi mengembalikan konsentrasinya yang sempat buyar pada komik. Ada rasa tak enak terselip di benak Naruto saat dia juga baru saja menyadari bahwa mungkin perkataannya barusan agaknya telah menyinggung sang Uchiha. Tapi tetap saja, sikap acuh tak acuh akan menjadi prioritas pertama dalam hal yang serumit ini.

Sasuke sesekali melirik pula ke arah Naruto. Sempat dia berpikir apakah kegiatan yang dia lakukan akan berguna. Tetapi sikap tak ambil pusing menjadi pilihan sang Uchiha. Keras Kepala didukung Keras Hati juga termasuk, hanya saja akan datang jika waktunya. Peringatan kecil, prinsip yang sama dengan apa yang dimiliki Naruto. Kontras namun sama? Entahlah. Yang pasti keduanya hanya terdiam tanpa kata.

Ada yang sedikit aneh… tak tahukah mengapa Sasuke masih ada di rumah Naruto di malam yang sudah larut ini? Hanya ada satu kata, satu jawaban: tinggal. Ayah Naruto baru saja menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke akan tinggal di rumah mereka selama Sasuke masih bekerja pada Minato. Sebenarnya ada yang salah menurut Naruto… mengapa Ayahnya mempekerjakan koki baru pada restoran mereka yang sudah hampir habis terkikis oleh waktu? Dan tentunya Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas menerima kenyataan bahwa pertanyaannya hanya mendapat jawaban semu nan menggantung oleh sang ayah. Maka dari itu dia berusaha mengusir pertanyaan yang mungkin penting ini dari sel kelabu otaknya.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku bantu," kata Sasuke meletakkan senampan camilan hasil buatanya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mengamati rumusan komiknya, kini menatap penuh tanya ke arah Sasuke, dan segera beralih pada sesuatu yang berda di atas nampan.  
"Ini kamu yang buat?" ucap Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu camilan.

"Memang kamu pikir hantu bisa melakukan ini? Maklum jika kamu berpikir seperti itu, kamu 'kan bodoh," kata Sasuke kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi lagi, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang tersinggung setengah mati.

Naruto mengambil camilan tersebut dan melahapnya, kedua matanya lalu terbuka lebar, "E-enak," komentar Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas.  
"Jadi selama ini, kamu meremehkan kemampuanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menyesal aku memujimu," kata Naruto, "tetapi, kenapa rasanya asin? Ini camilan apa? Karamel 'kan ?" lanjut Naruto melontarkan sebuah tanya.

"Hasil percobaanku. Ada yang perlu kamu tahu, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang beraroma manis, apalagi karamel, maka dari itu aku mencoba berbagai hal agar karamel tidak hanya terasa manis saja. Hasil akhirnya ya, terciptalah Salt Caramel," jelas Sasuke.

"Baru kali ini aku memakan karamel rasa asin, bahkan rasa manisnya tersamarkan secara sempurna. Walaupun aku lebih suka yang manis. Tapi ternyata tidak buruk juga. Selain itu… karamel ini terasa lembut," ucap Naruto nyengir.

"Selembut senyumanmu," gumam Sasuke ekstra pelan.

"Hah? Kamu bilang apa?" tanya Naruto cepat setelah mendengar gumaman pelan Sasuke.

"Err… mungkin karena aku menggunakan gula pasir halus dan mentega," tanggap Sasuke cepat.

"Mentega? Bukannya itu bahan untuk membuat sup dari sayuran ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu namanya kaldu bodoh! Kalau menggunakan mentega pada campuran sup sayur, aku yakin rasanya pasti seratus persen hancur! Kau juga tahu 'kan bentuk mentega itu seperti apa? Selain itu, aku menggunakan mentega pada campuran karamel yang terlewat manis agar manis itu sedikit tersamarkan. Lagipula kalau sup sayur diharuskan menggunakan campuran mentega bukan kaldu, pasti Koki tersebut lulusan kelas teri," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya menggangguk pura-pura mengerti, padahal dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Membahas makanan memang bukan bidangnya. Dia sih sudah terbiasa menerima hasilnya saja. Tetapi dia tidak mau lagi menyinggung Sasuke, apalagi setelah Sasuke repot-repot membuatkannya camilan. Kadang Naruto merasa bersalah pernah mengatakan yang jelek-jelek pada Sasuke. Toh sekarang dia tetap melakukannya.

"Bicara tentang komik, cerita apa yang sedang kamu buat?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memandang hasil gambarannya yang belum selesai. "Tentang supernatural gitu. Kuberi judul Legenda Shirigaku, ringkasannya sebuah Desa dimana orang-orang yang menghuninya mempunyai Kelebihan," jelas Naruto, "tetapi aku belum menentukan nama tokoh-tokohnya, aku memang tidak hebat dalam menamai seorang tokoh cerita," lanjut Naruto.

"Kenapa supernatural?"

"Ha-habis kalau percintaan sudah banyak Komikus terkenal yang membuatnya! Yaah, aku sih hanya ingin membuat Komikku terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Walaupun ada cinta-cintanya dikit sih," kata Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau sudah selesai, harus aku duluan yang membaca Komikmu , OK ?" kata Sasuke meminta.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kamu akan menjadi yang pertama jika kamu membuatkan aku segelas minuman," ujar Naruto jahil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Syarat yang mudah," kata Sasuke berjalan ke arah rak piring dan mengambil nampan yang terisi dua gelas minuman di atasnya, Sasuke pun kembali mendekat ke arah Naruto, seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Naruto setelah meletakkan nampan tersebut, "Sudah tersedia 'kan?" kata Sasuke tersenyum tanda kemenangan.

Naruto menyambutnya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, "Curang! Kalau sudah dibuat, kenapa baru dihidangkan sekarang sih? Tahu begitu aku pasti akan membuat persyaratan lain!" seru Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tertawa tertahan, "Yang penting sekarang coba dulu hasil buatanku," kata Sasuke menyodorkan salah satu gelas pada Naruto.

Naruto memandangi sejenak minuman yang ada di dalam cangkir, "Ini Es Kopi 'kan? Kenapa rasanya selalu sama dan tidak tersamarkan seperti biasanya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Beda. Itu Magic Ice Coffee. Khasiatnya lumayan tinggi untuk orang yang sering bergadang tengah malam. Tersedia dalam keadaan dingin agar otak kita kembali fresh," kata Sasuke melirik tidak jelas ke arah Naruto.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian dan kita impas. OK?" ujar Naruto menatap sinis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggidikkan bahu.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum meneguk secangkir Magic Ice Coffee buatan Sasuke.

"Rasanya sedikit pahit," komentar Naruto dengan mengerutkan kening.

"Perlu kuperingatkan bahwa aku tidak butuh komentarmu tentang itu," kata Sasuke dengan nada jahil yang terselip.

"Dan kuusahakan agar sering mengomentari semua hasil masakanmu," ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan juluran lidah.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Serta mengucapkan dua kata 'terima kasih' karena telah membantuku," ujar Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke hendak membalas perkataan Naruto. Namun, tiba-tiba dia malah harus memegang gelas yang dipegang Naruto karena sempat oleng ke depan. Kalau tanpa bantuannya, bisa saja Komik yang baru dalam tahap proses itu rusak gara-gara minuman tadi.

"Pegang yang benar dong!" seru Sasuke masih memegang cangkir di tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar pada Sasuke. Tanpa dia rasakan dari awal, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat menyadari bahwa tangannya yang ikut memegang gelas kini tengah digenggam erat oleh tangan Sasuke. Wajah keduanya pun hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 cm. Mata Onyx bertemu Sapphire… kontras, tapi menampakkan rasa tersirat yang bahkan tidak diketahui masing-masing pihak. Jarak di antara mereka pun semakin berkurang, seiring dengan Sasuke yang meniadakan jarak penghalang di antara mereka. Dia arahkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil milik Naruto. Dan hanya tinggal menghitung dalam hitungan detik saat bibir menjadi kesatuan yang utuh.

DOENG!! DOENG!! DOENG!!!

Sasuke langsung menarik dirinya dan membuang muka ke arah lain, berusaha agar wajahnya yang terhias semburat merah tidak terlihat oleh Naruto. Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat. Dia merutuki jam yang tak bersalah dalam hati, kesal setengah mati karena kegiatan yang tak biasa miliknya diganggu benda tak bernyawa itu.

Sedangkan Naruto segera berdiri dari kursinya dan membereskan semua peralatannya untuk membuat komik secara tergesa-gesa, "Mu-mungkin kita tidur saja. Ini sudah terlalu ma-malam. Se-selamat malam!" ucap Naruto gugup seraya melarikan diri dari sana.

Sasuke yang awalnya masih membuang muka, langsung menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat ada yang tidak beres di atas meja. Benar saja, benda-benda 'bekasan' berserakkan dimana-mana. Mau tak mau akhirnya dia juga yang membereskan semuanya. Gerakkannya sempat terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pensil berwarna ungu lavender. Setahu Sasuke, waktu dia dan Naruto membeli peralatan Komik di toko tadi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat pensil yang dimaksud ada di kantong belanjaan mereka. Karena penasaran, Sasuke mengambil pensil tersebut, tanpa sadar arah pandangnya tertuju pada sebuah nama yang terukir manis di bagian bawah pensil.

"Hyuuga Hinata…" desis Sasuke tidak suka.

Dan malam hari yang sunyi pun, diisi Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya dan rasa penasaran pada sosok yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jangan menganggap saya ini Cowok **yang suka baca Komik yang biasa dibaca para cewek!** *lirik'' Dobe* dia yang menggoda saya untuk membaca! 8P (Kenapa saya jadi kayak cewek ya? Curcol Gaje gini, ==a) *digaplok Dobe*

Terima kasih bagi semuanya yang telah membaca dan mereview Fic saya, kritikan yang membangun sangat membantu saya untuk menjadi yang lebih baik. 8)

o0o

#.*SN*.#

Saya hanya manusia yang tidak lepas dari dosa (sok polos)…

Maka dari itu saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam membuat Fict.

…

Review or Flame?

Thanks for you, All! ^^

..

Hyokizan no Genseki Ryota


End file.
